


The Last Time

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Series: Maribat March [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: This is the last time I'm asking you thisPut my name at the top of your listThis is the last time I'm asking you whyYou break my heart in the blink of an eyeFor Maribat March Day 5: Last Time
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Maribat March [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Maribat March





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write angst, I don't really think I succeeded.

_Find myself at your door_

_Just like all those times before_

_I’m not sure how I got there_

_All roads, they lead me here_

He’s standing outside her door yet again, with a hand raised to knock. He wants to knock so badly, let himself be swept up in Marinette’s arms. He wants nothing more. He had left the manor annoyed at Bruce and had just kept walking and somehow, he wound up here, outside her apartment door. He hadn’t even realized he was making his way towards her apartment until he was there. Both Babs and Alfred had told him that this wasn’t healthy. Being Nightwing drove a wedge between the two of them. She knew he was Nightwing just as he knew she was Ladybug. She still was Ladybug, still joined the Bats on patrol and everything but the two of them simply acted as if there was nothing between them, never was and never will be. Even though they know there once was and is yet to vanish completely. And the rest of the Bats know it too, but she worked well along with them, and as long as that continued Bruce would not interfere. The girls had dragged her into their group and even _Damian_ liked her, she still continued to spend time with Tim and Jason and if they ever crossed paths, she never acted any different. Cass was probably the only one who could see through them, told him to his face that he was hurting both himself and her. But he couldn’t give up Nightwing nor did she want him to but she didn’t intend on having a boyfriend who left ever so often on missions, she knew what he did was important, she worked in the same field after all. But Dick was called upon constantly by League members and the younger heroes both, and Dick in his obligation to help had forgotten Marinette. That was why they had broken up the first time and after the third time, there wasn’t an official getting back together or a break up. It became an endless cycle of spending time together whenever they sought out the other and then leaving before it broke their hearts again but instead all it left were small cracks that would eventually break. Dick knew that, but he knocked on the door regardless.

_I imagine you at home_

_In your room, all alone_

_And you open your eyes into mine_

_And everything feels better_

She was probably in her room. She usually was this time of the night. Either finishing up some sketches or talking to Chloé who had moved to New York with her mother. The Kwamis tend to leave her alone this late in the night. Dick knows, however, that they’d be next to her the second she needed something. Which was exactly what he couldn’t do for her. She opens the door, looking the same as ever: tired from how many ever hours of working and simultaneously breathtakingly beautiful. Blue eyes meet. The moonlight reflects on her eyes, making them look bluer than ever. And Dick feels the calmness he has only ever felt in her presence.

_And right before your eyes  
I'm breaking, no past  
No reasons why  
Just you and me_

She leads him in. He knows she’s just waiting for him to tell her what’s wrong. He knows his walls are crumbling and he’ll be talking to her to figure this out in the next few seconds. He knows that one of them is going to kiss the other before he finishes talking. He knows they’ll end up spending the night together. He knows he’ll leave in the morning and the two of them will act like nothing ever happened. He knows because they’ve done this before. And yet he ignores all that he knows and gets absorbed in the miracle that is Marinette.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

He tells himself that this is the last time. The last time he goes running to her. Wanting to be the one that she wants. His heart is breaking and is bound to shatter eventually, he knows it, she knows it but neither of them put an end to this.

_You find yourself at my door  
Just like all those times before  
You wear your best apology  
But I was there to watch you leave_

She’s sitting in her room, sketching, when there’s a knock on the door. There’s only one possible person who’d be knocking on her door at this time of the night and a good part of her wants to ignore it. It’s not the first time he’s come back and every single time she wants it to be the last. He’s standing outside the door and he looks stunning in the moonlight. He’s clearly upset. That’s definitely what brought him here. She wonders if he knew where he was headed or if it was subconscious. And yet all she can see is him leaving like every other time before.

_And all the times I let you in  
Just for you to go again  
Disappear when you come back  
Everything is better_

But she lets him in, she doesn’t know what else do know anymore. She knows he’ll leave. Hopes that maybe knowing and accepting it would make it easier. Though she knows that is just yet another lie she tells herself when it comes to Dick Grayson. But then he comes back, and Marinette lets all the doubts and worries disappear. She thinks that, that too might be a learned behaviour at this point. She pushes all logic to back of her mind and instead thinks with her heart. That’s always been his effect on her, not that he knows it.

_And right before your eyes  
I'm aching, no past  
Nowhere to hide  
Just you and me_

And it hurts but they ignore their history. When it’s just the two of them it always devolves to just that. Nothing around them matters. Nothing that happened before matters. They live in the moment.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

But the moment ends. It always will. Marinette knows this. Tells herself it’ll be the last time. Tells herself this can’t happen another time. Because some part of her will always want more, an actual relationship, not whatever they have right now but she knows they can’t go back to when they were together the first time. When everything was sunshine and rainbows. What people forget is rainbows need rain. She remembered the first few months back then when she felt secure in knowing that he’d be there to support them no matter what. And Marinette hopes that this is the last time she needs to feel her heart break.

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along  
This is the last time I let you in my door  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore_

And as she falls asleep in his arms, she sets her mind that this is _the last time._ No more fights. No more letting him in and shutting him out. This chapter has to end today.

He holds Marinette as she falls asleep and silently promises, “I love you. But this has to be the last time, I can't hurt you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm super relieved I finally wrote this, I have around 5 more song fics in my drafts that I keep telling myself I will get to.


End file.
